Reflecting waters
by Kawii-chan
Summary: Everyone has choices in there life. Some easy and some hard. But Ayume has one of the hardest choices: Choose between her two best friends. Either to help the light or save the other from the darkness. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ayume Constantine

* * *

_Ayumes POV_

It was yet another sunny day on Destiny Islands. Selphie was on the pier thinking of her little romantic thoughts. Tidus was practicing with his invisible opponent. Wakka and Sora were having a one-on-one match on the beach, and Sora was getting his head knocked off by the physchotic blitzball player, but still getting his share of hits in. Kairi was sitting under one of the coconut tree making a necklace out of shells. And Riku was of course on his spot on the papou tree.

And sitting one the beach with her legs crossed staring off into the distance of the ocean was Ayume Constantine. Ayume wore a white halter that had a blue outline with a black shirt underneath it, and a blue skirt. Ayume was born and raised on Destiny Islands. It had been her prison for 15 years, but not anymore. In a few days her, Riku, Kairi, and Sora would head out and see all the other worlds out there. They were building a raft that was almost complete, but still not ready. Ayume was starting to get a little shakey about leaving her family and the rest of her friends behind, and those dreams weren't helping her either. But she was just going to have to trust her friends.

And she did trusted them. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were her best friends. She had known Sora and Riku all her life. But she had only known Kairi for the few years she had been there. Kairi was considered one of the gang but not yet her best friend. In fact, Ayume had some problems with her. She just didn't like the fact that this girl just popped up from the middle of nowhere and stole her spotlight. See before Kairi came, Ayume was one of few girls on the Island. All of the girls were pretty prissy. So Ayume wanted be friends with the boys. But the boys would not allow any girls to join in on their fun. So Ayume had to gain her respect from the boys the hard way. She had to kick their butts and threaten them until THEY begged her to join. But when Kairi came everyone wanted to be her friend and have them hangout with them. And this got Ayume very angry that she just had to show up to get everyone to be her friend. That was years ago, but Ayume was still sort of jealous and spiteful sometimes towards the younger girl.

Then there was Sora. Sora was like a little brother to her. Everytime she needed a laugh or needed to be cheered up, she would always go to him. But, Sora wasn't the one you would want to go to get advice. Everytime she would it just made the situation even worse. Like the time when they were little she got gum stuck in her hair. She went to Sora for help and he said chocolate pudding and honey would get it out. Thats when she realized that she was allegeric to bees, and she had to learn that the hard way. After she was hospitalized and had her hair cut she asked him why he would give her such stupid advice, he said he had a craving for chocalate pudding and honey. Thats why to this day she has never asked Sora for any advice especially, when he was hungry. But other than that, Sora was a sweet heart, easy to talk to, and very easy to tease.

Then last but not least there was Riku. Riku was completely different from everyone else. Riku was a few more months older than her, and loved to put that in her face whenever. There were so many sides to Riku and Ayume had probably seen them all. See, her and Riku were next door neighbors. Their rooms were just centimeters apart since they both had balconys and their rooms were right across from each other. So all it took was just one giant leap and they could be in the other persons balcony that lead to their room. So if somebody wanted to talk they just jumped over to the other side. And their mothers really didn't care about it, since they had been doing it since they were little. Both Riku's mom, and Ayume's mom were best friends. Riku's father dissapeared before he was born so he didn't have a father, and Ayume's father and mother got divorced when she was 6. She still talked to her father since he only lived on the other side of the island, but it was still hard to talk to him knowing he had an affair with another woman and married her. But these were problems that Riku helped her get through. But as they have grown up they've become more of rivals than friends. Both of their attitudes just clashed since they both wanted to be the best, and to be the best you had to eliminate those who also wanted to be the best. But any other times they were just friends. There were times where Ayume had felt an attraction towards Riku but those feelings were easily squashed when his arrogance kicked in. But Riku did have his moments when he could be warm, sweet, and caring. But those moments were short and rare, the kind you cherish.

But now a problem was plaguing Ayume's head. She's been having weird dreams lately. And they've all been the same. Either choose between Sora or Riku. Either help the light or save the darkness. "Whats that mean help the light or save the darkness? Which ones which?" Ayume mumbled to herself.

"Don't know maybe you should tell me about?"

Ayume, jumped up and looked dead in the eyes the source of the voice. "What the hell Riku? How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Ayume said placing a hand on her heart taking deep breaths.

"You act like your gonna have a heart attack. Your mom's right, you are over dramatic." Riku said taking a seat in the sand.

"Huh? What did my mom say about me?" Ayume asked as she sat back down next to Riku.

"That your a drama queen, and you get over dramatic about the littlest things." Riku said smirking.

"When did she tell you this?" Ayume asked curiousity taking over.

"Can't tell you. I've already told you too much." Riku said looking out into the ocean.

"ARGH! I hate when you and my mom keep secrets from me." Ayume pouted.

"Soo, I know my mom and you talk about me behind my back."

"Hehe, yea we do." Ayume snickered

Riku glared at her, "Shouldn't you be gathering the items Kairi told you to get?"

"Sora did it for me. I just told him I would tell you know who, you know what. And the funny thing is I don't know who or what it is." Ayume smiled.

"Wow...some friend you are." Riku said drly.

"I know, you all just don't realize how good of a friend I am." Ayume smirked as Riku glared at her.

"Hey guy's come on so we can watch the sunset!" Kairi yelled from the papou tree.

It looked like Riku was about to say something but Ayume had already started running towards the papou tree so he just followed.

* * *

_Regular POV_

Sora and Kairi were already sitting on their spots on the paopu tree. Ayume went to go sit down next to Kairi and Riku stood next to her. "Soooo, Kairi's home is somewhere out there, right?" Sora asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Could be," Riku said crossing his arms. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could our rinky dink raft take us?" Ayume asked.

"Don't know, guess well just have to wait and see." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked smiling

Riku sighed and went into one of his 'I'm in deep thought looks', "Hmm… Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora said looking up from where he was laying

"Exactly!" Riku said looking up towards his friends.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked, Riku.

"Thanks to you, Kairi. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks." Riku said looking at Kairi.

"Umm...you're welcome," Kairi said shyly.

Sora and Ayume both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Are you all ready to go back home?" Sora asked hopping down from his spot.

"I am." Kairi said also getting down.

"Yep." Ayume said also hopping down

"Yea, but Sora let me talk to you alone for minute." Said Riku.

"Ok, we'll meet up with you two by the pier."

"Alright." Kairi and Ayume said at the same time.

Kairi and Ayume ran off racing each other until they got to the middle of the beach. "So what do you think Riku wanted to ask Sora?" Kairi asked looking back.

"Well, by the looks of it, it looks like Riku wants to share the papou with Sora." Ayume said as she looked back.

Kairi giggled, "Hehe, it sure does look that way."

Both girls laughed all the way to the pier until Sora and Riku finally caaght up with them. "Hey what are you two laughing about?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Both girls said at the same time.

Both boys looked suspicious, but just decided they weren't up to anything and untied their boats. "So, Sora, what happened to the papou Riku gave you?" Ayume asked causing Kairi to no longer hold in her laughter.

"WH-WHAT! I-I-Its not what you think. I SWEAR!" Sora yelled trying to convince the two girls.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!" Riku yelled.

"It's nothing, you know we were just kidding." Kairi said finally stopping her giggling.

"Whatever." Riku growled said.

"Geez, don't have to take it so seriously." Ayume said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hey mom I'm home!" Ayume yelled entering her house.

"About time, dinners ready." Ayume's mom said from the kitchen. It was very obvious that Ayume got most of her looks from her mom. She got her hair color and her smile from her mom, Lana Constantine. And she got her eyes and ears from her dad, Troy Constantine. Ayume's mom had her when she was 20 and her dad was 22. They weren't married yet so a lot of people looked down on them. But Ayume's mom worked her way up and became a clothes designer. And Ayume's dad had become an automotive technician.

She basically got along with her mom, but her dad was another issue. Ever since her mom and dad got divorced there was always that tension between her and her father. She didn't exactly know why they had gotten divorced when she was young. Of course she was thinking it was her fault. But she soon realized that it was her fathers fault. It turned out her father was having an affair with a lady who lived on one of the different islands. Her mom found out a year before their divorce. They tried to work things out, but things were just getting too heated. But she loved her father and always would. She just couldn't respect him and see him in the same light anymore. He got married to the woman who he had the affair with and had a child. Ayume loved the child, she justed hated the step-mother.

But Ayume loved her mom. She had the most respect for her. Her mom held it tight all those years through the divorce. She admired her mom as the strong woman she was. "Oh great, left over chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli...again." Ayume said sarcasm dripping in her voice. She just wished they would stop having leftovers

"Hey, do you want to cook?" Ms. Constantine said sitting across from her.

"Unless you want 'A La Burnt House' then I suggest you stick to the cooking." Ayume said poking at her food.

"So you just had those few accidents with the stove, no biggie."

"Yes, biggie. I still have scars from all those accidents."

"Well, you'll gonna have to learn to cook for Riku's sake. He's not any better at it than you." Ms. Constantine said taking a bite out of her food.

Ayume's eye started to twitch, "Why would I be cooking for Riku's sake?"

"Because, you two are gonna get married." Her mom said smiling at her.

"NO WE'RE NOT! Geez, what makes you think all these disgusting things?" Ayume asked repulsed.

"It's not what I think, its what I know. Its all written in the stars. Riku's mom even agree's with me."

"WHAT THE HELL MOM! RIKU AND ME ARE NOT MEANT TO BE!" Ayume yelled getting up out of her chair.

"Yes you were. And one day, but not too soon, you'll get married and have little grandchildren for me." Ms. Constantine said with stars in her eyes.

"...Thats it, I'm skipping dinner. I've lost my appetite." Ayume said getting up out of her seat and throwing her food in the garbage.

"Oh and before you go. Put a dollar in the curse jar. You said hell." Ayume's mom said smiling brightly.

"UGH!" Ayume yelled in anguish as she put the dollar in. "Swear, sometimes she acts more immature than me." Ayume mumbled as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

(A/N) Well now you know more about Ayume. I hope I explained enough. And sorry if it seems pretty slow right now, it'll pick up soon. Oh, and special thanx to Angel of Darkness and Light. Your my first reviewer and thanx for the advice, your fanfics rock. Like I said this is my first fanfic and I need all the advice and critisism I can get. Alright so I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope more of you review. R&R

-L8r DayZ


	2. Ayumes Description

Sorry I forgot to put Ayume's description up, hehe. Thanks EyeofthetigerKissofthedragon , your my frist reviewer, YOU ROCK!

Ayume Lynn Constantine

Age: 15

Hair Color: Light Blue

Eye Color: Violet

Wears: white halter that has a blue outline with a black shirt underneath, with a matching blue skort. Where's the same type of shoes as Kairi except hers are blue. Has a golden heart shaped locket with the letter a engraved in it. It was given to her by Riku on her 15th birthday and has a picture of her and Riku when they were little (aww...) Also wears the same type of gloves Riku does.

Personality: Can be very moody and sarcastic a lot of the time. Has a big ego and refuses to back down. Has a crush on Riku but she's in denial. Dislikes Kairi... a lot, but tries to get a long with her for the sake of Sora and Riku.

If there's anything else you want know tell me. Thanks R&R


	3. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom hearts or anything else except Ayume, her mom, and her dad.

Chapter 2- Begininng of the End

* * *

Ayume rowed her boat up to the dock and tied it up next to everyone elses. "Can't believe I woke up late again. Its 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I'm supposed to be woking on the raft." Ayume mumbled to herself as she spotted Selphie sitting on the pier daydreaming. 

"Hey Selphie, have you seen Riku, Sora, or Kairi anywhere?" Ayume asked walking up beside her.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ayume. Did you say something?" Selphie asked turning her attention to Ayume.

"Yea, I just asked have you seen Riku, Sora or Kairi anywhere." Ayume asked losing her patience.

"No, sorry." Selphie said turning her attention back to the ocean. Selphie sighed deeply as she got that 'Its just soooo romantic' look on her face that Ayume hated.

Ayume was about to run away while she still could but Selphie had already stopped her. "Don't you think Kairi is sooo lucky?" Selphie asked keeping her eyes on the ocean.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayume asked suspiciously.

"I mean, she has the attention of Sora and Riku. They both like her. If I was her I would choose Riku. He's so handsome, smart, mature, and he could protect her. But Sora is sweet, cute, funny, and he's almost as strong as Riku. Who would you choose Ayume? Ayume?" Selphie turned herself around to see Ayume storming off towards Wakka.

"Wonder what her problem is." Selphie said to herself as she turned her attention to the ocean again.

" _'Kairi's sooo lucky_.' _'If I was her I would choose Riku_.' _'He's so handsome, mature,_ _and BLAH BLAH BLAH'_. Selphie is so full of it." Ayume said stomping away mocking Selphie.

"Selphie doesn't know anything, and neither does Riku, Kairi, or Sora. They're all full of it." Ayume said angrily walking over to Wakka, who noticed her mood.

"Wassup 'Yume, whats wrong this time, ya?" Asked Wakka.

"Nothing, just agitated. Have you seen Sora, Riku, or Kairi anywhere?" Ayume, said trying to shake off her bad mood.

"Ya, they went on the other side of the island a lil while ago." Wakka said spinning his blitz ball.

"Thanks, see ya later Wakka."

"See ya, 'Yume." Wakka said waving good-bye.

* * *

Ayume walked over to the far end of the beach, near the Paopu island, and went through the door. As she reached the end of the tunnel she heard two familiar voices on the other side of the doorway. 

"I think the boats name should be 'Exclaiber'."

"Well, I think it should be called the High Wind. Its more original than Exclaiber."

Ayume rolled her eyes as she heard the two argue over the name. She then heard a high pitched voice join into the conversation. "Are you two arguing again? There's only one way to settle this. Lets race!" Said the voice happily.

Ayume scowled, "If her voice could get anymore annoying I swear I would..." Ayume trailed off as she heard the two boys continue their conversation.

"Umm...if I win...I get to be captain." Sora said.

"And if I win, I get to share a paopu with Kairi." Said Riku.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled.

Ayume just stood on the otherside of the doorway wide-eyed. But continued to listen as Riku spoke up again. "You heard me. I get to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said confidently.

But before Sora could protest Kairi had already told them to go. Ayume was tempted to go out and watch the race and see who would win, but she wouldn't let herself go out there and watch. So she just turned around and stomped away. 'I hate her. I WISH SHE WOULD'VE NEVER CAME HERE!" Ayume stopped before she opened the door to the island and took a few deep breaths. 'I need to calm myself down. Why am I getting so angry? Its not like I'm jealous of her. And its not like I'm in love with Riku, were just best friends, thats it. Like I would like a conceited, over zealous, immature, jerk like him. I don't even know why I was mad before.' Ayume opened the door and walked out onto the island. 'Still don't like her though.' Ayume thought smiling.

Ayume walked over to the Paopu island and saw Tidus practicing on the Paopu tree. 'Dammit, I need sometime alone.' "Hey Tidus, you mind if I can get on my spot on the Paopu tree and you go practice at your regular, please?" Ayume asked.

"Nope." Tidus said simply.

"Tidus, I asked nicely now can you please move?" Ayume asked nicely but slightly irritated.

"Nope, I like this new spot." Tidus said still practicing.

Ayume sighed, "Tidus, I your one of my good friends, and I don't wanna hurt you because I'm in a bad mood. So I'm gonna to go away for a little bit, but I'll be back and you better be gone." Ayume said threatening him nicely and walking away leaving a wide-eyes Tidus.

Ayume then walked over to the waterfall and sat there taking off her shoes and putting her feet in the water. 'I need to cool off. I'm getting a headache from all this. I wonder what its gonna be like on another world? Whats gonna be different? Will any of us be different? Will we all still stick together?' Ayume kept on asking herself these questions until she saw Sora come out of the secret place looking a little shaken up.

Ayume looked at him worried, "Hey Sora, you alright?"

Sora looked dazed for a little bit but snapped out of it and looked down towards Ayume. "Oh hey, Ayume where've you been at?" Sora asked completely oblivous of her question.

"I woke up late and I was talking to Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. Now why do look all shaken up? I hope you still don't think there's a monster in the secret place." Ayume said smiling.

Sora laughed, "No its not that, I was just thinking." Sora said sitting down next to her.

Ayume stared at him and laughed, "I see, Sora your gonna have to start thinking more so it won't scare you as much."

Sora thought about it about for second and realize where she was getting that from, "Hey thats not funny!" Sora yelled at her.

"Whatver you say. So have ya'll been working on the raft all day?" Asked Ayume.

"Yea, but me and Riku had a race in between all the work." Said Sora.

Ayume stared at him for a second, "Oh you did. Soooo what was the wager?" Ayume asked really wanting to know who won.

"Umm...to see what to name the raft, and who would be the captain."

"Thats all?" Ayume asked knowing about sharing the Paopu.

"Umm...there was the wager Riku made." Sora said unsure if he should share what Riku wagered with Ayume.

"And what would that be?" Ayume asked with an unusual kindness in her voice.

"Well...if he won he said he would share a paopu with Kairi." Sora mumbled but Ayume still heard it.

"And who won?"

"He did...but he said he was just joking about the whole Paopu thing." Sora quickly added.

Ayume exhaled a her that she didn't even noticed she was holding. "Why are you acting nervous Sora. Its not like I was gonna hurt you."

"Yea right."

Ayume glared at him, "Don't you still have more supplies to get?" Asked Ayume.

"No, the mushrooms were the last of my items. And you know me and Riku had to take your load since you weren't here." Sora said agitated.

"And I bet Kairi did nothing, like always." Ayume mumbled under her breath so Sora couldn't hear her.

"What you say?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Anyways you should go give your mushrooms to Kairi. Don't wanna keep her waiting."

"Suuure, see ya later Ayume." Sora said getting up and leaving.

"See ya, Sora." Ayume said watching Sora leave until something else caught her eye. 'So Tidus left and Riku's back in his spot. I should go bother him.' Ayume thought as she smiled evilly.

* * *

Riku sat on the Paopu tree relaxing. Before he got to the Paopu island he saw Sora and Ayume talking. 'Sora probably told her about the wager I made. Then she's gonna probably come over here and nag me about it. But its worth it. Just to know that she's jealous makes my day.' Riku thought. 

He then smirked as he heard some footsteps coming towards him, but never turned his head. Riku quickly wiped the smirk off his face when Ayume walked past him and sat right beside him. It was silent for awhile until Riku spoke up. "What was the point of coming here when you weren't gonna do any work?" Riku said annoyed.

"I woke up late ok. And if you cared you could've came and woke me up. You live right next door, I mean it shouldn't be that hard to just walk over or maybe call." Ayume said equally annoyed.

"Well you know what time you should be up and at the island. Its not my fault your lazy."

"I'm not lazy. All I'm saying is don't complain when you could've helped me out." Ayume said glaring at him.

"Well, I shouldn't always have to help you out." Riku said keeping his eyes out on the ocean.

"YOU DON'T...You know what, nevermind." Ayume said throwing up her hands giving up and started to walk away until Riku grabbed her.

"Come on don't go." Riku said gently pulling her back towards him.

"Oh but Riku, wouldn't rather have Kairi here instead of me." Ayume said innocently.

"So Sora told you. I was just kidding with him. But why are you taking it so seriously?" Riku asked smirking his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Ayume blushed and looked away. "I'm not taking it seriously. I was just stating you would want her here instead of me."

Riku smirked as he got an idea in his head. He yanked Ayume back and pulled her into his arms holding her from behind. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Why would I want Kairi when I have you?"

Ayume blushed but started to scowl, even though she could still feel him breathing up against her neck. Ayume quickly pushed herself away from Riku's grasp. "Riku I know your little games, and I'm still mad at you." Ayume said as she turned in his arms to glared at him.

Everytime Ayume got angry, Riku would try to play his little Casanova bit and try to flirt himself out of the situation. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. "Damn, foiled again." Riku said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Ayume growled as she sat next to him again.

"Hey, its not my fault your jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS! WHY AM I JEALOUS!" Ayume yelled.

"Lets see...your jealous of Kairi. And your jealous that I wanna be with Kairi instead of you." Riku shut his mouth. That last part was not supposed to come out.

Ayume stared at Riku with disbelief. Those words cut through Ayume like a knife. Ayume quickly walked away as she felt tears forming behind her eyes.

"Ayume, wait I didn't mean it like that!" Riku yelled running after her.

Ayume turned around stopping Riku in his tracks. She looked at him coldly, "I know what you meant Riku, you don't have to explain." Ayume said coldly walking away.

Riku watched as Ayume got on her boat and rowed back to the island. Riku silently cursed himself. 'I know Ayume likes me even if she won't admit it, and I like her too. But I would rather have Kairi as girlfriend. I wouldn't want to ruin what me and Ayume have...if it isn't ruined already.' Riku rubbed his temples in aggrivation. "I might as well just go home too."

* * *

"Hey, Ayume. How wa..." Ayumes mom trailed off as her daughter ran right past her upstairs. "Aw geez, what happened now." Lana said exhausted. 

She went upstairs and knocked on her daughters door, "Yume, sweetheart, what happened? Whats wrong?" Her mother asked concerned as she heard her daughter trying to hold back her sobs on the other side of the locked door.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Go away." She heard Ayume mumble from the other side of the doorway.

"Ayume at least give me a little summary about what happened."

"I hate Riku and I hate Kairi. May they both burn in hell together." Ayume said angrily.

"AYUME! Thats just harsh. Riku's your best friend and Kairi doesn't deserve that. Take that back now." Her mom said sternly.

"No, you don't know what happened, and I don't have to tell you. Its none of your buisness." Ayume hissed.

"Ayume! Come out right now!" Her mom yelled banging on her door.

It was quiet until she heard her turn on her music. "Oh no." Ayume's mom said shaking her head.

_Looks like I'm gonna do everything myself.  
Maybe I could use some help but hell,  
you want something done right you gotta do it yourself.  
Maybe life is up and down, but, my life's been what till now? I crawled up your butt somehow and that's  
when things got turned around I used to be alive, now i feel pathetic and now I get it. What's done is done.You just leave it alone and don't regret it. But sometimes, some things turn into dumb things  
and that's when you put your foot down_.

"AYUME! COME ON! JUST TURN DOWN THE MUSIC SO WE CAN TALK!" Ayume's mom tried to yell over the music.

_Why did I have to go and meet somebody like you? (like you)  
Why did you have to go and hurt somebody like me? (like me)  
How could you do somebody like that? (like that) Hope you know that i'm never coming back (never coming back)_

"DAMMIT AYUME! TURN DOWN THE MUSIC OR YOUR GONNA BE IN TROUBLE!" Ayume's mom just sighed and walked away. She wasn't going to try to compete with the music in a yelling contest. 'I wish I had never bought her that damn Limp Bizkit cd.'

_Looks like I'm gonna do everything myself. (everything myself)  
Maybe I could use some help but hell,  
you want something done right you gotta do it yourself. (got it)  
Maybe life is up and down, but, my life's been what till now? (got it) I crawled up your butt somehow (got it) and that's  
when shit got turned around. I used to be alive, I feel so pathetic but now I get it. What's done is done (I know) .You just leave it alone and don't regret it. But sometimes, some things turn into dumb things  
and that's when you put your foot down. (you put your foot down_)

* * *

Riku had finally made back home. He opened the door to his home to see his mom looking very angry at the door. Riku sighed knowing that he was going to be punished for whatever he did. "What did I do now?" Riku questioned exhausted. 

"What did you do to Ayume that made her so angry?" His mom asked angrily.

"Huh?" Riku asked confused.

"Don't think I don't know. I think everyone on the block must know."

"Bu-but how does everyone know?" Riku asked confused.

"Just listen." His mom said.

Riku listened just now noticing the loud rock music playing. 'Damn.' Everytime Ayume was mad, usually at him, she would drown out her thoughts, and anyone else who was unlucky enough to be around her, with loud rock music.

"Now what did you do?" His mom asked agitated.

"Nothing we got into an argument." Riku said trying to avoid the situtation.

"About what exactly? The music is louder than usual which means she's angrier than usual."

"We got into an argument about me and Kairi. ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS ANYWAYS!" Riku yelled as he went up to his room.

His mother just stared wide-eyed as she watched Riku storm upstairs. "Oh, he just wants to be punished." Riku's mother said as she scowled and went back to making dinner.

Riku locked the door to his room. The music was even louder in there, probably because Ayume's room was right across from his. He went out onto his balcony looking across to Ayume's balcony. Her balcony was now covered in a large black blanket making it look like a fort from the outside. And right in the middle so Riku could clearly see it, was a piece paper that said _'GO TO HELL RIKU_!'.

'Well isn't that nice.' Riku thought sarcastically. Riku looked up into the sky, it was almost dark. Riku looked over to the islands his eyes glazed over. "The door has opened."

* * *

Ayume looked over to her clock. It was 8:49, and dark outside. Ayume went over and turned off her radio. She knew it was past dinner but if she went downstairs now she would get the punishment of her life. Ayume looked over to her balcony. She had thought it over, and she still wasn't sure if she would ever talk to Riku again. She probably would but it would be a long, long time from now. 'Since he said he would rather be with Kairi instead of me. Thats who he can spend all his time with. That asshole.' Ayume that angrily. 

Ayume then heard thunder coming from outside. She removed the black blanket that also insulted Riku, and looked outside towards the island. She saw a weird dark cloud above the island and weird purple flashes emitting from it. "This can't be good for the raft."

Ayume looked towards the door and back towards the island. "I hope my mom doesn't catch me." Ayume said as she jumped off her balcony and ran towards the docks. 'I wonder if I should've got Riku.' Ayume thought about it for awhile as she ran. 'HA! No way.' Ayume thought as she reached her boat.

Ayume rowed herself to the island, getting a bad feeling in her gut. As she finally reached the dock she saw Riku, Kairi, and Sora's boat. "What the heck." Ayume said as she tied her boat up. Something then scratched her leg. "OWW! Hey watc..." Ayume stopped as she saw little black shadows with yellow eyes come towards. Ayume didn't know what to do. So she grabbed her paddle and started to whack them with it. As she saw the paddle was having no affect on the she started running.

She then stopped near the bridge when she saw Riku and Sora on the Paopu island. She quickly ran towards them just in time to hear Riku say, "I'm not afraid of the darkness." As the darkness started to engulf him.

"RIKU!" Sora and Ayume yelled. Sora tried to reach Riku's hand but was blinded by a light. Ayume covered her eyes as the light blinded her too.

Ayume opened her eyes as soon as the light died down. She looked over to the spot Riku was to see he was gone. "Riku..." She then looked over to Sora who was looking confused at the object in his hand.

She quickly ran over to Sora, "SORA! Whats going on? What are those shadows? What happened to Riku? Whats that in your hand?" Ayume asked pummeling him with questions.

"I-I don't know. I don't know whats happening at all. A-and I think this is the Keyblade." Sora said holding it up.

"Whats it-?" Ayume asked but was cut off as Sora pushed her out of the way.

"WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled pushing her out the way and destroying the heartless behind her.

"Oh, that answers my question." Ayume said shaken up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to push you that hard." Sora said helping Ayume up.

"Thats ok, you saved my life."

"Yea, lets get going before these things attack again." Sora said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

Sora ran all the way to the secret place with Ayume in his hand. "When did this door get here?" Ayume asked from behind Sora.

"I don't know. Lets just hope this Keyblade can unlock doors." Sora said as he held the keyblade up to the door. Sora heard the door unlock and opened the door. "Ayume, stay here at the entrance. There doesn't seem to be any shadows around here." Sora said going into the cave.

"Sure, ok." Ayume said scared. Riku was gone and Sora had left her alone. What was happening and what were those monsters. She then heard Sora talking to someone in the tunnel she then heard Sora yell Kairi's name.

Ayume then started to feel the wind pick up. 'Wait, there isn't supposed to be any wind in a cave.' But as soon as she thought that the wind picked up full speed and Sora came flying into her knocking the wind out of her. Once they had fallen onto the ground, Sora and Ayume groggily got up and both went wide-eyed. The island that they had both been born and raised was torn apart. And right in the middle was a large heartless. Ayume stood there wide-eyed her eyes filling with tears.

"S-Sora, what happened?" Ayume asked getting choked up.

"I-I don't know." Sora said also getting choked up, but quickly shook it off as he saw the large heartless. "But I have a feeling its that things fault." Sora said marching over there with his keyblade in hand.

"SORA! Please don't leave me here alone." Ayume said quietly. She watched as Sora fought the monster feeling weak and defenseless. Until she felt herself being carried away. She looked up as she saw a black orb sucking everything that was left up. Including her. She then felt herself being lifted in the air.

"SORA! HELP!" Ayume screamed as loud as she could hoping Sora could hear her.

Sora looked up to see Ayume floating towards the black orb. "AYUME! NOOOO!" Sora yelled trying to run towards her but was knocked back by the large heartless.

"SORAAAA!" Ayume yelled as the black orb finally swallowed her.

* * *

Ayume felt herself floating. She wasn't sure whether she was awake or unconscience. She wasn't even sure she was dead or alive. All she knew was that everything she knew and everyone she loved was gone. She was alone and she felt something pulling and yanking at her heart. Tearing into her chest causing her pain. 'Mom...Sora...Kairi...Please forgive me...Riku...I'm sorry and I...forgive you...If only I could take it all back.' 

Ayume felt a tear roll down her face. Soon a bright light engulfed her and the pain was gone. So was the pulling and yanking at her heart. She then heard a calm voice call out to her. "_Ayume...Ayume choose. Help the light or save the darkness. Choose now."_

Ayume knew who was who now, and she knew now was the time to choose. "I...choose...to...save the darkness."

_"Then you shall help him find his light again."_

A bright lighe engulfed as she felt herself land softly on what felt like. 'Am I back home?'


	4. A whole new world

'Am I home?' Ayume shifted in the warm sand beneath her feeling oddly exhausted.

'Maybe that was all just some crazy dream, and I accidently fell asleep on the beach. Yea, thats it. So everyones ok, and-'

"Excuse me are you ok?"

Ayume opened her eyes to see everything blurred together, making her feel dizzy and sick. "Ugh...it hurts..." Ayume mumbled closing her eyes shut again.

"Stay right here I'll go get some help."

Ayume tried to open her eyes again to see who this unknown savior was, but saw nothing but a blue blur running away. "This isn't...good." Ayume said as she blacked out.

"Guards I need your help right now!" Princess Jasmine yelled as she found some of the guards.

"Princess Jasmine? What are you doing outside your quarters?"

"That doesn't matter. There's a girl outside who's badly injured and I want to help her. Please, I need you to carry her to my room right now." Princess Jasmine said desperately.

"But-"

"Please don't question me! She needs our help." Jasmine didn't want to waste time, she didn't know how hurt this girl really was. Her clothes were torn and tattered and there were a few scratches and bruises here and there. But Jasmine didn't fail to notice that the girl looked nothing like anybody she had ever seen. She looked human, but she was just different from everyone else. Her hair, her clothes, they seemed like they were from somewhere else; somewhere out of this world. She would've doubted that before...but now anything seemed possible. Ever since those black shadow creatures came everythings been out of the ordinary.

The guards looked at the Princess and noticed she was very serious about this. Rather than question her again they followed her out into the court yard. They stopped in the middle and looked down at the strange looking girl. "Who is she?" Asked the biggest one (I forgot there names U)

"Where is she from?" Asked another guard.

"How did she get into the castle?"

"Enough of the questions. Hurry and place her on my bed in my room." Jasmine said impatiently.

"I don't think thats a good idea. She could be dangerous. She can be one of those creatures thats been trying to attack you." The biggest one said.

"I doubt she's dangerous, and if she is she can't do anything, cause she's badly injured. Just trust me. Please." Jasmine begged.

The guards sighed and nodded as they picked up the girl and carried her, unnoticed, to Princess Jasmine room. It was easy to get her there unnoticed since the palace had been unusually empty because of the recent attack from the creatures.

The guards layed the girl on the bed carefully as Jasmine re-entered with a wet rag and some antibiotics.

"Princess Jasmine, I don't think its safe to leave you alone with this strange girl. You shouldn't have even been out there anyways. You know with those creatures out there, nothing foreign can't be trusted. You should stay in your room like your father and Jafar asked." The largest guard said as the others left.

"Jafar is nothing but a liar!! I wouldn't be suprised if he had something to do with the recent attacks!" Jasmine yelled with all her might.

"I can take care of myself. And if she does attack me, I still have Rhasha." (Sp? I think thats the tigers name.) The tiger stepped forward from the balcony as his name was called. He purred as Jasmine pet her, but started to growl as he saw the guard.

The guard backed away nervously as the over-sized cat growled at him. "Y-yes well, just stay in your room from now on. You seem to be a target for those black creatures. We'll be down the hall if you need anything Princess." The guard bowed as he backed out and closed the door.

Princess Jasmine sighed as she sat back down on the bed, being careful not to sit on the girl. She continued to pet the tiger as she felt overwhelmed with sadness. She was trying to sneak out of the palace when she found the girl. Ever since the black creatures had been coming after her, she had been confined to her room until the danger was gone. Which means she couldn't sneak out to see Alladin. If there was anyone who could protect her she knew it was Alladin.

Jasmine turned around as she felt the girl shift. Rhasha must've just noticed her too since he went to go sniff her hand. He growled at first giving Jasmine a bad sign but soon began to purr and nuzzle her hand. Jasmine sighed in relief. "If Rhasha likes you, then you can't be bad." Jasmine said as she smiled and got the cool rag to put on top of her head. "I better get to work, the sooner I help you, the sooner I can get to know you."

As soon as Jasmine put the wet cloth on her head the girl shifted a bit but didn't wake up, but she mumbled something, the first time Jasmine couldn't hear her, but she said it again more clearly, "...Riku..."

Jasmine looked at her confused for a little bit, "I wonder who Riku is?"

-Flashback-

_Ayume had just turned 14 and instead of being at her party she was sitting on the paopu tree waiting for Riku. "He told me to be here by sun down, and the suns been down for half an hour. Why couldn't he just give me what ever he wanted to give me at the party?" Ayume said to herself._

_"Because I wanted to do it privately instead of having everyone gawking and commenting on my gift." Riku said from behind Ayume._

_"You know you're late." Ayume said jumping down and walking towards Riku._

_"And you know its not healthy to talk to yourself, right?" Riku said smirking._

_"Whatever! Just hurry up give me your gift before my mom sends out a search team to come look for me."_

_Riku gave her questioning look, "Whats up with the attitude?"_

_"Nothing." Ayume said with a slight pout._

_"Ok, you can't say nothing is wrong with you and then pout about. Whats really wrong?" Riku said leaning against the bended tree._

_"Its my dad. You know he's not even coming to see me on my birthday. Thats the second year in a row now." Ayume said looking down sadly._

_"Why?"_

_"His wife came up with this lame excuse that she's come down with some sort of contagious virus that maybe deadly. And now he has to stay home and take care of her while she's "sick". Last years excuse of food poisoning was more believable than this years. So this year all he sent was a card and some money that said sorry. So of course my mom was upset and called him, which caused them to argue, which caused my mom to cry and get upset, which all equals out to my attitude." Ayume said wiping away the few tears that ran down her face._

_Riku look at her sadly but smiled as he reached into his pocket. "Turn around and close your eyes." Riku said grabbing something out of his pocket._

_"Huh?" Ayume said looking up at him confused._

_"Just do it!" Riku said turning her around himself smirking._

_"Fine, but I swear if this is some sort of trick to just throw me into the water again, I'm getting revenge on you, sevenfold!" Ayume said closing her eyes._

_Riku just smiled as he opened up the box that was in his hands. Riku held up the gold chain as it shimmered in the moonlight. Riku smirked as he watched Ayume shudder as his fingers skimmed the bare skin around Ayumes neck to move some of her hair away._

_"Uh...Riku, what are you doing?" Ayume said trying to hide her blush even though Riku was behind her._

_"Shh, your about to find out." Riku said whispering in her ear making Ayume blush harder._

_Ayume then felt something cold around her neck which made her jump. "You can open your eyes now." Riku said whispering in her ear._

_Ayume look down to see a gold heart shaped locket around her neck with the intial 'A' spelled out with small diamonds. Ayume gasped and turned around to face a smiling Riku. "You should see what's inside the locket." Riku commented._

_Ayume still in shock snapped out of it and opened up the locket. Ayume choked up and felt a tear run down her face. On one side of the locket was of a 7 year old Riku and on the other side was a picture of a 7 year old Ayume._

_"You can change the picture if you want to." Riku said snapping Ayume out of her daze._

_Ayume glomped on to Riku feeling tears run down her face again. "I would never change it Ri-Kun! Its perfect just the way it is."_

_"So that means you like it?" Riku asked hugging Ayume back._

_"No, I don't like it...I LOVE IT!! This almost makes up for everything thats happened today. But...why would you get me something this nice?" Ayume asked curiously._

_"Because...you deserve it." Riku said giving Ayume a smile before walking away._

----------------------------------------------

K-Chan: OMG!!! Ok, I completely forgot about for a looooong time! And I completely forgot about this fic! I just happened to come home from college and see all these chapters I NEVER posted before. EEK! Sorry, and I MIGHT start this fic back up. I really liked it, but its pretty far behind! I dunno I want to know what you think, my precious reviewers. Either way I might keep going! READ & REVIEW

Ja ne


End file.
